


i've got a whole lot to show you

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, DL Stockings 2019, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Smut, Voyeurism, poly!Queen, roger is a needy bottom, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: Brian wakes to the sound of soft moans and low, whispered encouragements.Rubbing his eyes blearily, he rolls onto his side to find Roger astride John, rocking against him slowly as John’s fingers press into his hips to keep him there, their skin flushed and slick with sweat.--The boys start their day in the best way.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	i've got a whole lot to show you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasmamamercury (Em_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> Title is from KISS' song Uh! All Night.

Brian wakes to the sound of soft moans and low, whispered encouragements.

Rubbing his eyes blearily, he rolls onto his side to find Roger astride John, rocking against him slowly as John’s fingers press into his hips to keep him there, their skin flushed and slick with sweat. Roger’s cock is flushed a pretty pink that matches the rest of his body, and his eyes are hazy as he rocks down on John’s cock and moans sweetly.

“That’s it, Rog, you’re so good for me,” John murmurs. “Just like that.”

Brian’s mouth is dry at the sight before him, but still he manages to find his voice, as sleep-rough as it is. “I think I should be a little offended that I wasn’t invited to participate,” he says, keeping his voice low in case Freddie’s still asleep.

“You’re always invited,” John answers. “And besides, I know you like watching. Who can resist a sight like him?”

Roger moans again as his eyes meet Brian’s, his face pinking a little more at the apparent knowledge that he’s being watched. They all know how much he loves it, though; they’ve played more than a few games where one of them fucks him while the others casually watch, but pretend to be uninterested, and each game has always left Roger a shaking mess.

“Show Bri how good you are. Come on, Rog, I’m almost there,” John encourages. His voice is a little unsteady, a clear indication that he really is close, and Brian wants to watch the both of them come undone.

He watches with rapt attention as Roger begins to rock harder against John, enough that the bed starts to squeak slightly, until finally he stills with a whine, his cock twitching and shooting cum over his stomach and John’s. It’s not long before John arches slightly off the bed, digging his heels into the mattress and moaning as he spills inside Roger, who sighs softly as his eyes flutter shut, evidently enjoying the feeling of John’s release inside him.

Brian’s been so busy watching the two of them that he doesn’t notice Freddie moving beside him and reaching over him until he notices the sheets rustling, and only a moment later Freddie has his hand wrapped around Brian’s half-hard cock, gently kissing Brian’s shoulder as he does so.

“Good morning, my love,” Freddie greets him. “What did I miss?”

“Mm, nothing,” Brian says, though his body betrays his answer, his cock quickly hardening fully under Freddie’s familiar administrations.

“Nothing? Hmm, it doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Freddie says. “And it doesn’t _feel_ like nothing, either,” he adds, pointedly shifting his body to press his hips against Brian’s backside, so that his own interest in the situation is evident.

“Wait, wait, wait, I want to play,” Roger pouts, crawling off of John’s body to fit himself in the gap between John and Brian’s bodies. As Freddie continues to stroke Brian’s cock, Brian opens his mouth to let a moan escape, but Roger silences his moan with a kiss, hot and filthy as he licks into Brian’s mouth.

Brian’s senses are already overwhelmed with Roger kissing him forcefully and deeply and Freddie’s steady pace on his cock, but soon it’s almost too much when John joins in, murmuring similar encouragements to the ones he’d whispered to Roger, coaxing him towards the edge.

Only moments later, Brian comes, his body stiffening as he spills over Freddie’s fingers. Freddie keeps going until he’s finished, Brian hissing low in his throat as Roger pulls away, his cock starting to become oversensitive to Freddie’s touch.

Freddie smiles softly at Brian as Roger leans over his body to suck one of Freddie’s fingers into his mouth, carefully licking them clean.

“I believe it’s my turn now,” Freddie says.


End file.
